Nueva Etapa
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Cierto día, la joven Shinigami Hikari, es mandada al mundo humano con la misión de recoger el alma del maestro asesino Ezio Auditore, en el día que muere, el asesino conoce a la joven shinigami tras haber muerto, esta le dice que ha venido por él para llevarlo a la sociedad de almas, practicando así el entierro de almas, ya en regreso, comienza una amistad, que descaderar en amor


**Nueva Etapa**

**Resumen:** Cierto día, la joven Shinigami Hikari, es mandada al mundo humano con la misión de recoger el alma del maestro asesino Ezio Auditore, en el día que muere, el asesino conoce a la joven shinigami tras haber muerto, esta le dice que ha venido por él para llevarlo a la sociedad de almas, practicando así el entierro de almas, ya en regreso, comienza una amistad, por sus habilidades de maestro asesino, llama la antencion de la capitana de 2 Escuadro Soi Fon, quien le invita a unirse a ellos, dejando que entre el segundo escuadro dirija a uno llamado el escuadro de asesinato silencioso...Dejándolo a él como líder de dicha rama dentro del segundo escuadro. Al inicio no deseaba unirse pues su vida como asesino para él había terminado, Hikari al saber eso, va hablar con él para tratar de convencerlo, diciendo lo importare que es las labores de lo 13 escuadrones de protección en la sociedad de almas, después de tanto hablar, el joven asesino acepta...Sin saber que eso marcaría una nueva etapa en su nueva vida en la sociedad de almas...

**Categoria:** Drama, romance, tragedia, traición, Aventura, Amistad

**Rango:** Para mayores de edad.

**Pareja:** Varias

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Capitulo 1**

**En La Muerte Hay Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Resumen del capitulo: **El día de su muerte, la shinigami de ojos bicolor fue a recoger su alma por ordenes de su capitan, es ahi donde se conocen por primera vez.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Sociedad de Almas**

En la 13° division, caminado por el corredor para ver a su capitan, la joven shinigami se encontraba, ella habia ido por que le habia informando que tenian una mision para ella, no sabia detalles, solo debia ir para que su capitan le informara que hacer, suspira pesadamente pues era muy temprano y no habia dormido bien por lo cual estaba muy cansada y la verdad no tenia ganas de ir aquella mision pero ordenes son ordenes, cuando llega a la puerta de su capitan, toca avisando que habia llegado.

-Entra-. Dijo el capitan del 13° escuandro a su subordinada.

La chica afuera abre la puerta para entrar mirando a su capitan fijamente.-Aqui estoy, Capitan Ukitake-. Dice entrando la joven mirando a su capitan, preocupada pues sabia que el joven albino tenia una salud delicada.-¿Esta seguro que se siente bien?-. Pregunta acercandose a donde él estaba sentando.

Ukitake escucha lo que la joven castaña le dice, sonrie y se levanta acariciando de forma paternal la cabeza de la chica.-No tienes que preocuparte, me siento bien-. Responde a la preocupacion de la chica.

-Si, lo se pero...-. Se calla cuando su capitan le cubre la boquita con el dedo.

-Shh, ademas no te mande a llamar para que me digas esto, Hikari-. La llama por su nombre sentandose de nueva cuenta en su escritorio.

La chica de ojos bicolor (uno verde y el otro azul), se quedo mirando a su capitan, suspira pues le preocupaba la salud de este, cuando él le entrega unos papeles con su mision que debe cumplir, ella los toma y los lee.-¿Entonces debo ir a Italia por alguien que muere hoy?-. Pregunta una vez que termina de leer.

Ukitake sonrie al escuchar eso, mientras se retira a descansar un poco.-Así es, tambien a exterminar a un Hollow que vaya aparecer-. Dicho eso se marcha dejando a la joven sola.

Al ver que el albino se habia ido, la joven shinigami suspira y comienza a irse, saliendo del 13° escuandro y dirigirge hacia las puertas que la llevarian al mundo humano, ella tenia una mision que cumplir, debia ir por el alma del asesino, Ezio Auditore y llevarlo a sociedad de almas, y en el proceso neutralizar al Hollow que apareciera.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Florecia, Italia**

En el cielo aparece una puerta estilo japonesa, dos para ser exacto, estas se abre y sale primero una mariposa negra, siguiendola, sale la shinigami Hikari, suspira mirando todo el lugar y comienza a ir donde aquel hombre iba a morir, mientras caminaba se toma con el Hollow, al momento saca su zampaku para asi pelear y eliminarlo, seguidamente va a donde Ezio iba a morir, llega justo a tiempo pues se ve que en pocos segundo el colazaria.

-¿Es ese vejestorio?-. Pregunto un poco sorprendida la joven mirando a un anciano Ezio, tener un ataque y despues morir.-Oh, eso fue rapido, ahora esperar el alma-. Se quedo ahi esperando que el alma aparesca.

Despues de unos momentos, el alma de asesino deja su cuerpo, tomando la aparecia de un joven de 22 años, al ver eso la shinigami retira lo dicho.-Vaya al menos asi se ve mejor-. Sonrie y se acerca hasta donde él se encontraba.-Saludos-. Sonrie de forma amable.

Ezio se sorprende a ver a la chica, su cabello castallo que se movia suavemente con los movimiento de la joven, sus ojos bicolor, nunca antes habia visto ojos asi uno azul y el otro verde, esa hermosa cara parecia un ángel, pero eso si lo que mas le causo curiosidad fue la ropa que ella traia pues en su vida nunca habia visto ropas asi, como todo shinigami la joven vestia la Yukata oscura, con el calzado tipico de cada shinigami, en su cintura atada traia una katana que era su zampaku, ella seguia con aquella amable sonrisa y se acerca al joven.

-Bien ya es hora de que vayas a la sociedad de almas-. Tras decir eso toma su katana y la desefunda, tal acto hizo que Ezio se sentia inseguro, pero no podria moverse pues antes que hiciera algo la joven le habia aplicado un hechizo de atadura.

-¿Que vas hacer?-. Pregunta el joven con desconfianza a la chica.

-Hare el funeral de almas, asi tu alma se ira a la sociedad de almas-. Responde y voltea la Zampaku para darle con la empuñadura en la frente dejando asi el Kajin: "Muerto". El cuerpo del asesino se rodea por una luz intensa que poco a poco lo va absorviendo convirtiendolo en una mariposa oscura, la cual se va volando, la shinigami suspira profundamente pues su mision habia terminado, antes de irse, ella ve el cuerpo si vida del anciano Ezio, y a sus hijos cerca de ahi.-Ahora tu vida sera mas pacifica-. Dicho eso con su katana aun desefundada apunta a frente como "clavandolo" en algo invisible.-Abrete-. Dice y aparece las mismas puertas por donde habia entrado, la joven entra ahi y estas se cierra atras de ella.

Fue así como Ezio Auditore fue enviado a la sociedad de almas, Hikari regreso tambien sin saber que aquel hombre que habia conocido dejaria una marca en su vida eterna, pues él se volveria algo importante para ella, cosa que no sabria hasta que llegara ese momento, mientras ella viviria su vida como lo ha venido haciendo, ajena a lo que el futuro le tenga preparado...

Continuara...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Notas de la autora: **__Hola espero que les guste, un crossover algo extremo pero bueno, me gusta lo extremo espero que a ustedes tambien, si me tardo, no es mi culpa de ando dando seguimiento a dos fics de Naruto que tengo y a otro en CdM...Saludos y sean pacientes._


End file.
